


with the sound of i need

by aceofdiamonds



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1950957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceofdiamonds/pseuds/aceofdiamonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a conversation between tim and bruce</p>
            </blockquote>





	with the sound of i need

"I don't like cuddling."

"You know your body is curled around mine right now? I think that's the definition of cuddling."

"It's for warmth. You run like a furnace." 

"Okay."

"I can tell from your tone that you're laughing at me, B." 

A hand curls at Tim's hip, pulling him further onto his chest. If Tim turns his head just like this he can feel Bruce's heart, steady and strong. It had been close tonight. Too close. Tim can see the narrowness of the ledge Bruce had stood on as he had taken down a thug with too much talk and not enough sense. Tim had been busy with his own gang a rooftop over, knocking them out one by one until all he had to do was stand and watch Batman teeter briefly right on the edge before stepping over the man's body back to the safety of the building. 

His eyes shut, his breathing hitches. 

"I didn't fall," Bruce says, his voice low, steady as his heartbeat. 

"I know, but you nearly did." 

"You nearly got blown up last month." The aim is to be matter-of-fact here but the hand on Tim's shoulder stills, then tightens, just making sure. "There are so many nearlys, Tim, that you need to remember that I didn't fall, that you didn't get blown up."

"Is that how you sleep at night?"

"No. I have you for that bit."

"I'm still not cuddling you, I don't care how much you angst."

"Okay."

"It's just because I'm cold, alright? You know I usually like the other side of the bed to myself. This is a one time thing."

"Tim."

"Yeah?" A yawn breaks up the word. He can feel the puff of laughter against his neck. "Shut up, B."

"Go to sleep."

(Dick takes a picture of them because Dick is an asshole and then Jason gets it framed because Jason is one too. Stephanie calls it sweet even after Tim's assurance that it's not in fact cuddling out of choice but necessity, he was cold. Damian glares at him a lot then stares at his father like he has just ruined his entire world.

(Anyway, Tim is kidding himself -- they totally cuddle all the time. Even when there's sweat sticking to Tim's back from the heat and Bruce is the happiest he can feel.))


End file.
